Sakura Haruno: Reborn
by InsipirationalGurl
Summary: “You’re wrong...Sasuke-kun,” she said. Her eyes captured his as he stared at her unemotionally. She turned and walked away, leaving him to his thoughts. She was no longer a Sasuke-crazed fan girl. She was now Konoha’s best medic nin.
1. Found him

**Found him**

Sakura jumped, did a back flip and crouched on top of the tree branch. Her senses were sharp as she breathed deeply. She was now 18 years old. Her bubblegum pink hair was tied in a high ponytail as a few curls framed her slightly pink face. Her sharp emerald gaze surveyed the surrounding.

"Sakura, according to the information received by the ANBU guard that was positioned here, Sasuke was spotted going east with his new team," Kakashi said as she looked at him attentively. She nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Naruto, his voice filled with determination. Sakura gave him a determined smile as Kakashi motioned them to start moving again.

They moved faster as Sakura studied Naruto. He had grown tall with a height of 5"11. His blonde hair was still the same but a bit longer and his body had developed more muscles. He was starting to look more like a man. He was now more mature but his personality was still the same. His determination had increased ever since Sasuke left the village and Sakura knew that if there was a person in the world that can bring Sasuke back, it was Naruto. However, this time she was not going to stay on the sidelines. She was going to be behind Naruto every step of the way.

They continued on. Each of them feeling the thrill of excitement and anxiousness as they got closer to their goal.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at his team mate, Karin, whom he had travelled with for the past 2 years, expectantly.

"I sense ninja's coming our way. There are two males and a female. One of the males has the exact same chakra as before. It's Uzumaki. They are Konoha's shinobis," she said.

Sasuke nodded. He had expected them to come after him. After all, he knew Naruto was extremely determined. However, he was curious to see how much he had improved since their last meeting. He looked at his companions and saw that they were all waiting for him to make a decision. They looked fit enough for a battle.

"We will stop here and wait for them," he said monotonously. Suigetsu grinned, finally some action for his blade. Jugo and Karin nodded.

"We're getting close. I can sense them. They have stopped. About 10 minutes till we reach them," she said as she felt familiar chakra_. Nearly there! I wonder why they stopped _she thought.

Kakashi nodded as Naruto increased his speed. _I'm coming Sasuke!! I will take you back this time, no matter what!_

"They're here!" announced Karin just as three ninjas emerged out of the trees in front of them. Suigetsu stopped leaning on the tree. Sasuke was standing in front while Jugo was standing between Karin and Suigetsu.

Sakura and Naruto stopped and stood still as they looked at their former team mate. Kakashi looked at the other ninjas carefully, trying to sense what they were capable off. Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto. Are you here to try and take me back, again?" he drawled lazily. Naruto smiled with confidence.

"No. I'm not here to try. I know I will take you back this time no matter what! Either you go willingly or I will drag you back," he said.

Sakura stood back and observed silently. Sasuke has grown taller since last time they met and he looked stronger as well. His raven black hair was longer but it was in the same style. She knew that he had gained his Mangekyo Sharingan. She had learned everything about the sharingan thoroughly.

Sasuke disappeared and reappeared right in front of Naruto. Sakura inwardly gasped. _His speed has increased. Like he wasn't fast enough before. This is incredible._

He took out his sword and angled it to swing at Naruto's head. Naruto avoided the swipe and jumped backwards before blocking his next attack with his kunai. Sasuke immediately send lightning into his sword but Naruto disconnected their blocked blades.

As Naruto jumped and moved back, Sakura moved in. She ran towards Sasuke at full speed and gathered chakra into her fists. As she reached him, she swung her fist at his face which he ducked easily. She then cart wheeled to make her feet connect with his head and at the same time slammed her chakra enlaced fist into the ground. The ground cracked and split under their feet and they both jumped back in the opposite direction.

Sasuke looked at her amused. _Not bad, Sakura _he thought. As he felt strong chakra he looked up to see Naruto with Rasengan and swerved to narrowly avoid getting hit. Suddenly he felt something slammed into the back of his head. He immediately did a substitution jutsu and moved to a branch while his clone was destroyed by Naruto's Rasengan. He looked to see Sakura standing where his clone was.

_Did she hit me? _he thought. He looked at Naruto who was looking at him intently and then moved his gaze to Sakura who had a smile on her face. _Yup, she did something. _He activated his sharingan, knowing that he was going to need it.He couldn't feel anything on his head that indicated an injury but he knew he had felt something. He looked at Karin.

As if understanding what he wanted, Karin shook her head. She had no idea what had happened. Sasuke nodded. He then looked back at Sakura with his sharingan and penetrated her head. He knew he needed to find out what had happened and what she had done.

Sakura gasped as she found Sasuke in her head. His red eyes bearing into her emerald gaze. Suddenly out of nowhere, another Sakura appeared. Sasuke looked at her and raised a brow. His gaze shifted from Sakura to Inner Sakura. He smirked. _Split personality. Interesting.._

"Get out of our head," Inner Sakura yelled.

"Hn. So there are two of you," he said warily. Sakura looked on, quietly. She knew that the only way to get Sasuke out of her head was Inner Sakura. After all, Inner Sakura had managed to kick Ino out of her head back at the Chunin exams.

Sasuke was about to find out what she did to him when he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. He looked at Sakura sharply before being thrown out of her head. Sakura finally let out a deep breath as she felt his presence vanish from her mind.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, as he looked at her worriedly. Sakura gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. They both turned their attention back to Sasuke who was now slumped over in between Karin and Jugo. Karin looked worried while Suigetsu and Jugo looked amazed.

Sasuke Uchiha was unconscious at their feet. The trio looked at the pink headed kunoichi and the blonde ninja before quickly standing up and preparing for a fight. Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances.

"Hey Naruto, why don't we use formation 123 for these guys?" inquired Sakura, as she winked at him.

"Let's do it Sakura-chan," he said, grinning like crazy. Kakashi looked on in amusement. He knew how hard Naruto and Sakura had trained. Currently Naruto was the top ninja in Konoha, while Sakura was the best medic nin. Sure enough in 15 minutes all three ninjas were down.

Just to be safe that they don't experience any trouble on their way back to Konoha, Sakura made sure that they stayed knocked out for at least 5 hours. As she moved on to Sasuke, she was shocked when he disappeared from in front of her but working on her instincts she ducked down just as a lightning blade swiped over her head. She turned around quickly to come face to face with Sasuke's powerful sharingan eyes. _Damn..should have known he wouldn't go down so easily._

"You've improved, Sakura, but you are still not in my league," said Sasuke simply as he looked at his former team mate.

Sakura looked at him blankly. _Where the hell are Naruto and Kakashi?? _she thought as she looked around to where she saw them last. Instantly her mouth went dry as she caught the red and black robes. _Akatsuki...what the hell are they doing here?_

She looked up to warn Sasuke but he was already looking at them. Naruto and Kakashi were standing behind Sasuke's team mate. Sakura sighed in relief and Sasuke's gaze travelled back down to hers.

"What now?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"This is your problem not mine. Deal with it."

"What? You are just going to leave? They are here for Naruto. Aren't you going to help us?"

"Like I said it's your problem not mine. I could care less what happens to Naruto," he replied as he walked away from her. Sakura's fists clenched in anger as Inner Sakura threatened to come out.

"Fine, I get it. You will not help us but how do you plan on taking your team mates away from here? Can you carry all three of them?" she asked as she stood up and dusted her ninja attire.

"I will make clones and they will carry them."

"You can't. I blocked your chakra when I hit the back of your head."

Sasuke turned around to meet her gaze and knew that she wasn't lying. _Kuso...how did she do that?_

As if reading his mind she took out an empty capsule. She held it up for him to see.

"I am a medic nin. I can make your chakra return if you promise to help fight with us. Do you promise?" she asked looking at his emotionless face.

Sakura knew he was prideful. She knew that if he promised and she returned his chakra, he will not run. He would fight no matter what. She also knew that the moment Akatsuki went away, he will disappear and they will not be able to catch him. However, there was no way they could face the Akatsuki alone without Sasuke's help. If Akatsuki managed to get Naruto.....they will kill him. She had no choice. This is the only way.

She looked up as Sasuke nodded.


	2. Stunning Sakura

**Stunning Sakura**

Sasuke was adamant on facing Madara Uchiha and neither Sakura nor Naruto tried to intervene in his decision. Kakashi was left in charge of the unconscious ninjas. After all the battles only Madara Uchiha and Zetsu were left. The previous Akatsuki members were already dead.

Sasuke fought hard against Madara Uchiha and Naruto did everything in his power to beat Zetsu. However, all their efforts were in vain. Due to the powers gained from the jinchuurikis, beating Madara or Zetsu became nearly impossible. Sasuke panted and gasped as Madara once again managed to turn the tables on him. He looked to see how Naruto and Sakura were doing and was surprised to see that both of them looked tired but just as fit as him_. Hmm..guess the dobe has been working hard_ he mused.

"Tired already, Sasuke? I was expecting a bit more from someone who has been so hell bent on getting revenge for his clan," said Madara.

Sasuke smirked. "You have the same sharingan as me. You come from the same clan and you also have Mangekyo sharingan, yet you choose to be cowardly and use the powers of jinchuurikis. Despite all the power you have, you still haven't beaten me."

Eyes blazed in anger, Madara Uchiha increased the speed and strength of his attack. Both Uchihas were clashing with such speed and agility that following their movements was difficult. Suddenly, as if all hell had broken loose, Madara Uchiha released a strong amount of chakra that enveloped Sasuke completely. Feeling the unbelievable amount of chakra made a stunned Naruto and a shocked Sakura turn as they looked for the source. Madara chuckled with delight and disppeared along with Zetsu.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto bellowed as he raced towards his best friend limp body. Sakura hard on his heels.

Sasuke gasped. He was in a lot of pain but his Uchiha pride refused to let him make any noise. Naruto came and kneeled next to him. His face filled with concern and even with his critical state, Sasuke couldn't help but snort.

"Naruto, I thought you had become strong but once again you disappoint me. You look so pathetic. Are you going to start crying now?" he asked in his monotone voice. It hurt to talk but Sasuke was too damn stubborn to admit it. Naruto blinked at his comment before ignoring it completely. He tried to help Sasuke sit up only to be roughly pushed away by him.

"I don't need you help," he snarled. His words may not have effected Naruto but they were effecting Sakura, who was almost seething with anger now.

**_How dare he, that bastard! Let me come out! I am going to kick his super-high-and-mighty-stuck-up-arrogant ass! _**Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura forced herself to calm down and moved to kneel next to Naruto who was once again gently trying to sit Sasuke up. Sasuke was struggling and refused to let Naruto help him.

"Naruto. Why don't you get some water from the stream we saw nearby?" asked Sakura in a commanding tone and Naruto nodded before getting up and leaving.

Sakura moved her hand to grab Sasuke's injured shoulder and once again Sasuke roughly pulled away, giving her a glare so chilling that she flinched.

_Screw this _she thought vehemently before finally letting Inner Sakura emerge.

She grabbed his shoulder forcefully and pulled it on to her lap. Using one hand to keep it from moving, Sakura gathered healing chakra into her other hand and started rubbing it over his injuries. She refused to look into his eyes and concentrated fully on healing him.

"Sakura...Let Go!" he growled dangerously. His eyes flashing at the sudden pain in his shoulder.

"Listen! I know you don't want my help and trust me when I say that I'm not really keen on offering my services and precious chakra to someone who is a complete pain in the ass as well as an emo psycho but for Naruto I am willing to do it. So why don't you stop wasting my breath and shut the hell up!" she replied frostily.

Sasuke looked at her and smirked coldly.

"Is he still going on about those stupid bonds he made with me? Pathetic! I broke those bonds ages ago and he is still holding onto them and whimpering like a baby. He's worse than you not that you are any good," he said. Abruptly, there was sound of something cracking and a sudden hot pain travelled up Sasuke's arm. His eyes flashed dangerously to Sakuras as she smiled in pleasure.

**"Listen you last piece of Uchiha filth! I don't give a rat's ass what you say about me because I will say something back and we will be even. However, if you said another word against Naruto, I swear I am going to break every fucking bone in your god damned body! He is twice the man you can ever be. Not only is he stronger than you but he is brave and loyal. He is also a person that anyone can rely on anytime. You compared to him are nothing! You are a psycho! You may not have given your body to Orochimaru but you sure as hell gave him your sanity! You want to destroy Konoha because to you they are the reason your clan is dead. You ass hole, it had been 14 years since that incident and in those 14 years about 250 kids have been born in Konoha. If you go and kill their parents you will be doing the same thing your brother did. You will be creating 250 Sasukes! Like one piece of insane Uchiha is not enough already! You can't control your hatred. Last time I checked, HATRED was also an emotion. So technically you are the most weakest of us here! Who the hell are you calling pathetic? Look in the mirror, you bastard and you will see the most pathetic person in the world**," she said through her gritted teeth before standing up and calmly moving away. She knew that if she stayed any longer, she might cause more harm to his already half-dead body.

Kakashi stood still as Sakura stormed past him. He looked back at the boy sitting on the grass, who's eyes were emotionless as usual and he was cradling his now broken arm close to his body. He silently walked over to him. Sasuke looked up and then moved his head away. His vacant eyes staring at the sunset that drenched the forest with orange glow.

"Naruto is just as strong as you Sasuke, maybe even stronger. The reason for that is those bonds. Those bonds may make him emotional Sasuke but they never make him weak. They give him a reason to become stronger and its because of those bonds that he never gives up," he stated calmly before getting up and leaving. Sasuke looked at the sunset without any indication he had heard his former sensei. A rustling caught his attention and he looked up just as Naruto came out of the bushes.

Naruto looked in horror at Sasuke's arm. "Umm...it doesn't look any better than before...does it?" he asked sheepishly.

Sasuke turned his head away as his lips quirked in a smile before his emotionless mask covered his face again. "You're such a dobe!" he replied plainly. Realisation dawned on Naruto's face before he turned his head towards the direction Sakura had gone and yelled.

"SAKURAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!"

Under 3 seconds Sakura was in front of him.

"WHAT?? What is it?? Where is it?" she asked as she looked around bewilderingly. Not finding anything unusual, she turned her confused face to Naruto.

"What the hell did you do to his arm?? I thought you were going to fix it! Not break it into another million pieces. Why did you do that?" he asked as he looked at Sasuke's bloody arm.

"Whoops," she stated, rolling her eyes. Inner Sakura was long gone and once again Sakura was left to deal with the mess her other half had left. Not that she blamed it. Sasuke had been way out of line and he had deserved that. But now looking at Naruto who looked mournfully at Sasuke's arm, she felt the familiar guilt rising up. She sighed. She gathered some chakra into her hands and motioned Naruto to step back from Sasuke.

Moving her hands rapidly into healing symbols, she softly whispered, "Haruno! Blossoms that heal!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, sakura blossoms appeared all around the Uchiha prodigy and covered his arm. The petals were soft and smelled amazing in the night time air. By the time the petals were gone, Sasuke's hand looked better than ever. He looked down at his healed arm and moved it up and down reflexively. Satisfied with it he lowered it down and sat quietly. Even though he was more than impressed with her abilities of healing he refused to acknowledge it.

"Your welcome!" Sakura commented dryly when it became obvious he wasn't going to say anything. Sasuke glared in reply.

"Tommorow we head back to Konoha! Seeing as we have captured Sasuke who is in no condition to move we will spend the night here and leave in the morning! Sakura you have the first shift, I'll take the next and Naruto you have the last shift," directed Kakashi and Sakura and Naruto nodded.

As Sakura sat near the campfire, Kakashi had made, she looked at Sasuke who was staring into the fire. Her Inner was silently screaming every possible insult that came to mind for Sasuke while Sakura smiled in amusement. Sasuke looked up to catch her smile and knew what she was thinking. He glared at her and she childishly stuck her tongue out at him. At this Sasuke looked blanked and Sakura looked shocked_. Did I just poke my tongue out at him? Uhhh...this is going to be a long night_! she groaned in her mind.

* * *

**First of all thanks a lot to these 4 reviewers who were the first to review and encourage me!  
**

**DarkIkari8520  
Hunny-senpai  
99 Kisses till Death  
minniemousemum**

**I am new and this is my first fanfic so please feel free to give me any advice that you have!! Please continue to enjoy the read and I hope to see your review soon!!**


	3. Living arrangements

Sakura stared into the camp fire in a desperate effort to ignore the Uchiha avenger. Sasuke, meanwhile, was looking at Sakura with his famous emotionless mask but on the inside he was frowning. _She has changed so much _he thought to himself. Gone was the happy, cheerful girl who would smile wildly if he spared her a glance. She was no longer that girl and in all honesty Sasuke was impressed at the way she has improved. Not that his Uchiha pride would let him say that to her. He silently observed her.

Sakura was getting irritated with the way he was staring at her. She has been trying to ignore his stare but it wasn't working. She wanted to yell her head off at him but she knew that this will wake the others up, so she decided to hold her peace. Although if he continued to stare at her like that, Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to stay quiet for long. As if he could sense her dilemma, he smirked. And that was the last straw.

"Look, I know I'm hot but if you so much as try to come near me, I will crush your balls!" she hissed, giving him a peircing look. She saw his lips quirk down in a frown and smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself. You are the same as you were 5 years ago. Nothing has changed," he replied once he had his mask back on.

"Oh yea? Well I don't remember you being this fascinated with me 5 years ago. Tell me Uchiha, were you always this interested in me as you look now?" she retorted snidely.

Sasuke looked at her with a blank face, refusing to respond. Sakura gave him a look of pure loathing and turned to face the fire again. Neither of them spoke again until Kakashi came out to relieve Sakura of her shift.

* * *

The next morning saw Sakura in a better mood. She was responsible for carrying Karin while Naruto and Kakashi carried Jugo and Suigetsu. Sasuke was still injured and knew that even if he escaped he will be caught easily. He decided to follow them quietly, until he decided what to do. Sakura had refused to heal him until they reached Konoha. Naruto had tried to protest to this but Kakashi knew that it would be for the best in case he decided to escape. Sasuke had stood quietly during this exchange. Sakura had given him a heated glare while Naruto looked at him sadly. Kakashi nodded and they headed towards Konoha.

Leaping from tree to tree, Kakashi set the pace. They would reach Konoha in another few hours. He sighed. Sakura's temper was something to behold while Sasuke was doing everything in his power to provoke it. Kakashi kept looking back to make sure that his 2 most stubborn students haven't killed each other yet. Naruto was shooting wary glances towards Sasuke and scared glances at Sakura. Even Konoha's most hyperactive-knuckle-headed ninja knew that things could get pretty gruesome.

_Dear Kami, please let us get to Konoha quickly, _Kakashi thought as he increased his speed.

* * *

Fortunately for Kakashi, they soon reached Konoha's gates. The guards were shocked to see Uchiha Sasuke, but quickly got over the shock to report to Lady Tsunade. Soon the 4 ninjas were standing in the Hokage's office. Lady Tsunade looked at Sasuke warily before turning her head towards her feisty apprentice. _Well, she looks ready to kill, _Tsunade thought as she shook her head.

"Alright then!! Welcome back, Uchiha. I know that you are a missing nin of Konohabut seeing as you have killed 2 deadly S-ranked criminals, I am not going to put you in jail. You will be joining Team 7 again and are going to be following their training schedules as soon as you are able to," she ordered, "Oh! And you will be living with Haruno Sakura," she added.

Sakura's head spun to her teacher so fast, it was a blur. She was shocked.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade, then turned his head to Sakura, giving her a disgusted look.

"No thanks! I rather live where I was living before," he said quietly.

"Yea teacher! Please! I beg you! You know my feelings about wild dogs. I rather not have one living with me," she implored. Tsunade looked amused and Kakashi smirked.

Naruto laughed...once her words finally sunk in. "Hahahaha! Shame Teme!! Sakura-chan just said you are a wild dog."

"I know what she said. Unlike you I am not an idiot, dobe. As for a wild dog, don't worry, I don't want to live with a stupid fan girl either," he replied with a glare and a smirk aimed towards Sakura

"Well then thats good, because in case you haven't noticed, Sakura is no longer a fan girl. Certainly not yours, anyway. I'm sorry to do this to you, Sakura but it is only for a while," said Lady Tsunade in a thats final tone.

Sakura nodded while Sasuke looked glared. Without another word, the newly formed Team 7 was dismissed. Naruto and Kakashi went for ramen while Sakura headed home. Sasuke followed her mutely. Suddenly he turned towards Sakura and glared at her.

"Where is Karin and the others?" he demanded. Sakura looked at him in surprise before bursting into laughter. Sasuke glared even harder.

"Wow Sasuke!! I thought you hated fan girls....I guess I was wrong!! Never knew you had a crush on Karin," she said once she had controlled herself.

"Hn! I thought you were no longer a fan girl," he replied dryly.

"I'm not!"

"Then why do you care about me and Karin's relationship?"

"Simple! I don't! I just never thought you were capable of liking anyone."

"I guess you were wrong."

Sakura shrugged at that comment as they reached her house. She moved to open her door while Sasuke instinctively activated his sharingan and took a sweep around the area for concealed chakra. Finding none he turned to Sakura who was leaning against her front door with a amused expression. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her amused expression.

"Aren't you going to ask me inside?"

"You're kidding right? You want me to willing invite an ass hole into my house?"

Sasuke smirked. "You don't exactly have a choice, Sakura."

"Yes I do! I have the choice of not inviting you."

Sasuke muttered a 'hn' and pushed past her into the house. He looked around at the tidy room before turning to face her once again. She looked back at him. Suddenly it was too quiet. They looked at each other, neither one willing to break the battle of glares. Finally it was Sakura who stopped. She turned around and went into the kitchen.

"To answer your question before, your team mates are fine. They have been placed in Konoha's hospital for a check up. As for you, since I am a medic you don't need the hospital. Your room will be the guest room. It is the last one down the hallway. I will provide you with food and you will provide me with manners. If you can't be cooperative, I suggest you talk to teacher for alternative arrangements. If you are going somewhere, you need to tell me. You are not to leave the house without my consent," she finished with a sigh. _Better set the rules straight _she thought.

She walked out into the living room with 2 bowls of tomato soup. Setting them down across from each other, she took a seat and began to eat. Sasuke walked over grabbed his bowl and headed towards his room.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" asked Sakura.

"I refuse to eat with you! I'm going to be eating my meals in my room," he replied.

"I don't think so! My house my rules! You're going to park your ass on this chair and eat the soup here."

Sasuke glared before taking the seat across from her. Sakura smirked.

"This is disgusting. Don't cook my meals from now on," said Sasuke after taking a sip from the bowl. He frowned.

Abruptly, Sakura stood up. Calmly she walked over to the other side. Sasuke inwardly flinched when he saw the murderous glint in her eyes. However, he was shocked by what she did next. She tipped her bowl of **hot hot **soup onto his lap.

"Your an arrogant good for nothing ass hole," she stated very calmly before leaving the kitchen and walking out of the house. She needed air.

Sasuke sat there shocked until she left the house before realising that she had dumped her hot soup into his lap. Immediately he jumped up and cursed her heavily under his breath.

* * *

**Here is another chapter, guys!! Thank u for all the reviews!! They are very encouraging! BTW if I make any mistakes please inform me!! Until next time! Please review!!!! I love getting reviews!! **

**Thank you to the following reviewers!**

gaarasracoon, red24ly, Puskul, leahuk, nassima123, Hunny-senpai, snorkabuziaczek, BrokenBlood, shikamaru042195, sasusakuforever37, babymimi101, xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomxX and 99 Kisses till Death. 

P.S Keep the advices coming!!


	4. Forgotten Familiarity

Sakura stared quietly as the lake glimmered beautifully under the moonlight. This was her favourite spot in all of Konoha. The lake was so peaceful. Standing here no one could guess that there could be any violence in the world. Whenever she needed time to think, she would always come here and look into the water. Somehow the lake helped her think things through. You could almost say the lake was magical. She sighed. Today the lake wasn't helping. She was still unsure of what to do with Sasuke Uchiha.

"He's not all bad Sakura-chan."

Sakura gasped and spun around. She hadn't even heard him come.

"Oh...hey Naruto."

"Sakura-chan, we both wanted him to come back, didn't we? Then why are you so against him. I remember how much you used to love him and isn't this the reason why we trained so hard? You love him Sakura-chan. You still love him! I can see it!"

Sakura stood silently. Her bangs covered her eyes as she clenched her fists.

"No Naruto. I never loved this guy. I loved Sasuke-kun. This person is not him! Naruto, the moment I saw the Akatsuki cloak on him....I knew I had lost him forever."

"That was a long time ago Sakura-chan. Sasuke left the Akatsuki. He made some wrong decisions but that doesn't make him evil!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"Ok. So we're talking about a guy filled with dark chakra that worked for Akatsuki, killed millions of people and tried to destroy the village he swore to protect. Oh yea... he's a saint," she replied ironically.

"He didn't realise that he was doing the wrong thing. Like I said he just made some wrong decisions!" he protested.

Sakura smiled at him. _Naruto will never change. He would do anything for the people he loved._

"Alright Naruto. I'll give him a chance. I don't promise anything but I will try to be civil to him."

She watched as a grin slid smoothly onto his face. Sakura couldn't help but feel happy. Over the years the bond between Naruto and Sakura had become strong. No longer did she consider him an immature fool. To her, he was someone she could trust with anything. Someone she loved more than anyone. As they grew up together, Sakura became more protective over Naruto.

Soon enough they said goodnight and went their separate ways.

Sakura got home to see the lights in the living room still on. She groaned loudly but she knew she was going to have to face him sometimes. Slowly she dragged herself into the living room and watched as Sasuke stood up from the couch.

"I – ..."

Before Sakura could say anything, she was pinned to the wall. Her eyes connected with his and were met by the sharingan. She stood immobile as Sasuke glared at her with passion.

"No. You listen to me Sakura. I don't give a damn about you, Naruto, Kakashi or anyone else that lives in this village. I'm sick and tired of you disrespecting me and if you think that I would tolerate your crap then you are wrong. I will kill you, Sakura. I could kill you right now. You may have gotten stronger but even you know that my sharingan is no match for you. If you want to stay alive then stop messing around with me because I promise I won't hesitate for even one second to kill a worthless kunoichi like you."

Sakura stared at him without a trace of emotion. Slowly she pushed him away from her so she was no longer pressed against him and the wall.

"Point taken."

Sasuke watched in surprise as she made her way to her room and shut the door with a soft click. _Well that was easy. I expected her to fight back._

Sasuke groaned. He has been trying to get to sleep for 2 hours now but no matter how much he tried he just couldn't. He knew his curiosity about Sakura's behaviour earlier was keeping him awake. With a sigh of resignation, he got up and walked out of his room. He didn't even bother knocking, just banged the door open.

Sakura immediately shot up in bed. She looked at him with surprise and a little hint of fear. _Has he come to kill me?_

Sasuke took in her bed-ridden appearance as he walked over to her. He smirked at the hint of fear before sitting down close to her.

"Anything I can help you with?" Sakura asked.

"No. I don't need your help for anything."

"Then why are you here?"

"I should ask you that since you dragged me here"

"I meant why you are in my room?"

"I couldn't sleep"

"That's not my problem"

"Well since you are the only one here...I am making it your problem"

"I'm tired. I want to go to sleep because unlike some people I have work tomorrow."

"Too bad"

Sakura moaned. Immediately Sasuke's eyes shot to those pink lips. The way she had just moaned had made Sasuke heart jerk.

"Stop ogling my lips!"

"You really think of yourself as very beautiful don't you? Well I am sorry to burst your bubble but you are still the pathetic weak girl I knew before."

Sakura looked at him and smiled.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow.

"What no comeback?"

"What's the point? I already told you what I think of you and you just told me what you think of me so there is nothing more to say now, is there?"

"Hn"

Having no reply, Sasuke remained silent and continued to stare at her. Sakura kept her eyes lowered. She knew that if she looked up to see that arrogant smirk, she will probably kill him.

"Do you still love me?"

Sakura's head snapped up so fast she felt dizzy.

"WHAT???"

"It's a simple question Sakura," he said softly.

"I knew it. I tried to tell Naruto but he just wouldn't listen."

Sasuke looked at her in confusion.

"You are gay aren't you?"

Sasuke stared at her as if she had just grown another head.

"You see I knew there was something wrong with you and when I saw the way you were looking at your team mates I figured it out. You paid little attention to Karin but you paid all of your attention to Suigetsu."

Sasuke couldn't help it. Her even voice, like what she was saying was normal coupled with her thoughtful expression made Sasuke laugh like he had never laughed before.

Sakura watched him and a small smile appeared on her face. _Huh who would have thought....he can laugh _she mused to herself.

"I assure you I am perfectly straight. It's just that Karin is like you. Very annoying and extremely clingy so I try to maintain my distance."

"Yea well don't worry about it. She will grow out of that phase as soon as she realises your an asshole."

"Oh yea? So when exactly did you realise that I am an asshole?"

"The day you decided to follow Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke fell silent. This was one topic he did not want to talk about. He got up and reached the door.

"Just when things were going well....you had to ruin it Sakura."

"No Sasuke kun. I was just reminding myself that you can't be trusted.....but sometimes you make it hard," she replied quietly.

Sasuke turned around and stared her in shock at the familiar endearment. Sakura smiled before getting out of bed and walking over to him.

"Good night Uchiha," she said before placing her hand softly over his head.

Immediately Sasuke began to feel drowsy. He walked out of her room and into his. He was already fast asleep as he hit the bed.


End file.
